


Step 1 Step 2 Cry

by weirdocanniboy



Category: Color Me Killer: Honeymouth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Insect Death, Insects, Lots of Crying, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdocanniboy/pseuds/weirdocanniboy
Summary: Yvette is hyperempathetic and this causes a lot of problems from working her job down to if she steps on a bug.At least someone can relate, right?
Relationships: oc & canon
Kudos: 3





	Step 1 Step 2 Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I wanted to make because I really like the thought of these two getting along

It happened again.  
Yvette wasn’t watching where she was going, and an innocent life was taken by her heel. She really liked junebugs, too… And of course she had to take time to mourn. In broad daylight. Crying. In a cocktail dress.

In public.

She paid little mind to the dirty tennis shoes that approached, simply cupping her tear spattered hands over the crushed carcass to protect it. It was one thing if her friend smacked a spider with no warning or if there was an ant infestation, but this was out in the wild (of the sidewalk) where it was free reign to roam. Yet, there she sat in her emotions, guilt pulling her fragile heart down. As she blinked the tears away, she finally noticed someone peering between her hands and frowning.  
“Sírsz ezen a hibán?” She didn’t recognize the language, though her throat was too tight to speak. Instead, she just turned her attention back to the poor insect that had a life and friends to see. The thought of a little beetle meeting being unattended to only hurt her poor heart more. “This was a junebug,” the voice finally spoke again, oddly without an accent.  
Yvette nodded at the stranger, smiling at the recognition. She swallowed and managed to utter, “It was a beautiful one, too. Before I destroyed it…”   
“You care this much about insects?”  
“Insects never asked to be so small… The world is too big for them, and I hate that I only ended a life instead of helped it…”   
The silence between them was tender as the stranger seemed to join her in her mourning. “I once crushed a pill bug while trying to collect them as a kid. I cried to my uncle for a long time.”  
Yvette smiled. “Archie would tell me it’s not my fault, that it’s just that my feet are too big!” She chuckled at the memory. “He’d say he’d beat up my shoes if they ever stepped on another one.”  
“So he never said you were stupid for being upset about it..?” This seemed to intrigue the guy, genuine surprise filling in the void of emotion he held.  
“Archie was always supportive of me. I’m lucky to have him. I’m Yvette, by the way,” she introduced herself with an outstretched hand. She hoped it was dry from her tears when he took it.  
“Marcell,” he reciprocated, though he didn’t accept her hand. “It’s nice to meet someone who likes insects instead of hates them… If…” He seemed discomforted for a moment. “If it’ll make you feel better, I have bugs at home…”  
Yvette wiped her tears onto her jacket sleeve with a sniff. “What kinds? Beetles? Moths?”  
“Lots,” Marcell simply answered. His smile was small, but soft and warm. She could feel his happiness from making a connection to someone like him. “I have a feeling you might like the rosy maple moth I have…”  
Yvette perked and leaned closer. “You have one? I’ve never seen one in person! They’re beautiful! I love moths, they’re underrated and adorable!” She twirled a pink strand of her bangs as she gushed. “One used to stick to our screen door! They’re so fluffy!”  
Marcell nodded in agreement and stood. “If that’s the case, you’ll love what I have.”  
“Can we see them right now? Please?” Yvette joined him off the ground, though she didn’t expect to be a few inches taller than him. Even so, her excitement overrode any need to dote on him, and she followed him with a careful step as he silently lead the way.  
Yay!! A bug friend!!


End file.
